The Elites
by Yangwolf Anime Network
Summary: this plot is ORIGINAL. unless someone already used it but i seriously doubt it. anyways i do not own Darker Then Black. please enjoy my story! its a chapter type thing so enjoy! feel free to comment! Hei is faced with a challenge greater then all the other ones combined. The Elites, a large society of contractors with the intent to kill. Will he stop them?


**The Elites**

The streets were dark, not the same comforting soft glow of a lamp to light the way home. It was dark like the devil owned that part of town; the people cursed along with it. Nothing stirred or made noise besides a dog barking sounding the thrill of a chase that was so quiet just the dog could hear.

A man was the prey or well the target. Panting from his two mile long run he dashed faster his legs moving quickly to get away from _her_. He still heard the screams of his fellow friend who helped him rob an underground tunnel full of treasures. Now, the treasures of cash, software, and jewelry was tucked safely in a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder.

*Flash Back*

_He and his 'friend' easily snuck into the tunnel in a sewage pipe off an abandoned sewage factory that still reeked of whatever that place was full of. With a crowbar they flipped open the metal hatch that swung right open like it had been used all the time as though someone came to hide their little secrets. Well whoever brought this stuff here was obviously smart, no one would think of looking for trinkets in a dump like this. How the man even found this place was a mystery to him himself_._ After a long Boos filled night, he had hit the bed dreading the hangover that would arrive tomorrow morning. At first the man thought these dreams were just from drinking shots and bottles of Jack Daniels, but it seemed so vivid to him. That morning the hangover had come, lightly distracting him from his dreams though he stumbled to the sewage plant finding tons of little treats in the same pipe. In total shock and awe he scrambled out of the pipe and contacted his friend when he drove him to gather what he needed. _

_ It was night when _she _showed up. His friend, Wilson Gates, was scooping in the goodies laughing like a child who had just received a bag of candy that was all for himself. Joking around delightfully as they both retrieved their things from the massive pile in the pipe they hadn't even heard the silent teenage girl with thin red curly hair that dangled off her shoulders in pig tails staring at them her hand tightly gripped on a sword in a black hilt. If Wilson didn't turn around he might have survived, but the man doubted that for the girl had a stony glare on her face that said she didn't intend to let neither of them live tonight. _

_ "What are you two boys doing?" she asked in a steely voice the hand gripping the sword tightening. Her stance was proud but also regal like that of a feline. Her pig-tails fell off her shoulders dramatically as she titled her head. _

_ Wilson froze turning around slowly. "Uhh well we are just collecting our possessions." he lied quickly sweat beading on his forhead as his voice cracked in fear. Reaching up slowly he tugged at the collar of his shirt like it was 100 degrees in the pipe even though it was colder then hell._

_ The man stayed in the position he was in his eyes darting back and forth between the girl and Wilson waiting… _

_ It was oh so quiet. Nothing stirred the only thing breaking the silence was the sliding sound of massively expensive computer software get rubbed against by a rat that squeaked involuntarily. That's when she struck. Whipping out a thin silver blade stained with red the girl slipped forward in a perfect fluid motion cutting open Wilson from his shoulder to his thigh. A sickening ripping sound followed the swords swift motion followed closely by a blood curdling scream. _

_ The girl smirked darkly pulling back sharply, the blade dropping at her side but jutting out just slightly awaiting the next attack. Dark blood slid forward before dropping in beads to the concrete floor making a soft _pink pink _sound that echoed madly trough out the pipe. Finally the girl spoke. _

_ "I don't like liars." she said simply her voice cold and sharp like that of the blade in her hands. "The Elites don't like liars or stealers." she added correcting herself a small smile forming across her thin perfectly shaped pink lips. The girl fingered a strand of thin curly red hair._

_ Wilson panted in pain tears streaming down his cheeks making the wimpy guy look more pathetic. "Don't kill me. I'm sorry," he whispered that ended in a raspy cough as more red blood leaked out of his wounds like a tiny stream. _

_ The girl frowned at this her brown eyes hard. Without answering Wilson she lifted the sword above her head laughing softly. She spoke words that made the man's veins run cold. _

_ "In the name of Nate you shall attain for your sins of thievery, lying, cheating, and for violating with the Elites way of life! Prepare yourself Wilson Gates!" she yelled above his screams driving the sword into his back with such force cracking filled the air._

_ The man didn't see the rest for he didn't need to know. If he didn't hurry he would be gone too._

No tears welled up for his friend that had died by the hands of that girl, but he knew he was next on her list. Turning a corner into a dark shadowed alley he dashed behind a trash bin collapsing onto his knees, vomit spewing from his mouth. The duffle bag dropped at his feet with a soft thud that sounded like thunder to him. Scrambling he stood to his feet trudging into the shadows of the alley where he bend over sucking in ragged breathes of air.

"Hello Barry Earnist"

The man froze in shock before slowing lifting his head. In the soft glow of the moonlight Barry saw the woman he dreaded most. The girl in red curly hair that was in pig-tails and a sword in a black hilt. She looked the same as when he first saw her; dressed in that weird school uniform and her pig-tails hung from her shoulders as she tipped her head dramatically.

"I said hello Barry," she hissed striding towards him as she unsheathed her silver blade that dripped with Wilson's blood.

Barry was too frightened to move, every muscle frozen in horror. How did she know his name; how did she even know Wilson's name now that he mentioned it. She had spoke to Wilson like she had known him. Watched him.

"How do you know me?" Barry asked his voice shaking. The duffle bag didn't matter anymore so he dropped it wondering if that was why she was here for him and if that was why she had killed Wilson.

The girl laughed suddenly tears welling up under her closed eye lids. "I don't know you. My savior and leader just told me about you, that's all." she exclaimed whipping her eyes.

Barry narrowed his eyes feeling more braver; at that precise time he bolted forward whipping out a knife from his pocket. A war cry escaped his lips sounding more like a girly scream then a deep throated yell like a man.

The girl ducked bending forward and doing a back flip kicking the knife out of his hand. Her feet slapping the ground she struck her blade against his neck drawing blood. Her hard brown eyes on him she growled lowly, "You too shall attain for you sins of defiling Nate and the Elites." she cut open his throat in a fluid motion.

Barry dropped to the ground, blood spraying onto the cobble stone getting tainted red that pooled farther and farther into the road.

The girl stood up staring at the body sighing in irritation. "boy, this was boring." she grumbled sheathing her sword and picking up the duffle bag. Walking away nonchalantly she left Barry's body on the dirty concrete deciding to let the police find the filthy body. Her eyes floating to the starry sky she whispered more to herself then anyone.

"The Elites have come."


End file.
